


Love Potion

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: I’ve never read Harry Potter or seen the movies.Harry Potter stuff:Amortentia, the strongest love potion that causes infatuation and obsessionFelix Felicis, the “liquid luck” potion that causes the consumer to be continuously lucky for a period of timeBlasting Spell, a spell that causes whatever your wand is pointed at to explode
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never read Harry Potter or seen the movies.
> 
> Harry Potter stuff: 
> 
>   1. Amortentia, the strongest love potion that causes infatuation and obsession
>   2. Felix Felicis, the “liquid luck” potion that causes the consumer to be continuously lucky for a period of time
>   3. Blasting Spell, a spell that causes whatever your wand is pointed at to explode
> 


This plan is foolproof. There’s no way it could possibly backfire. Mi Na had made doubly sure of it. Mi Na does not enjoy looking like a fool and even the smallest misstep in her master plan’s execution could spiral out into a mess that she’d need several days to recuperate from, and it would probably involve unhealthy amounts of ice cream that would throw a dent in her diet and lots of terrible rom-coms to keep her laughing instead of crying. Then again _nothing_ was going to go wrong, but if that was the truth then why does her reflection look so unimpressed by the internal monologue that’s meant to be a pep talk. 

It probably had something to do with the reason she’s decided to execute this extremely delicate plan of action. If she didn’t have _the biggest_ crush on you then maybe she could live her life without all the extra heart beats and starry eyes. Mi Na looks down from her reflection to the intricate glass bottle sitting on the edge of the sink. The pink liquid inside it glows dully as Mi Na holds it up to her face. The potion bubbles and sparkles like she’d always thought a love potion would, and Amortentia is without a doubt the strongest of any love potion. 

Mi Na is no stranger to its effects as she’d seen it first hand from her roommate. Sa Na is undoubtedly one of the most beautiful girls in their sixth year class and everyone knew it. The “everyone” that had first worried Mi Na being you. It was obvious from the way your eyes strayed away from your cauldron to peek at them, and the giddy flush of your cheeks when you are caught. It nearly broke Mi Na’s heart. How horrible would it to third wheel a relationship taking place in your own room between one of your best friends and the love of your life. Thankfully another person took particular interest in Sa Na after mastering the love potion, so Mi Na focused on them. Nearly killing him when he spiked Sa Na’s drink with the stuff at a party. 

Mi Na’s second run in with Amortentia had been at the same party with a different friend. Chae Young’s now ex-girlfriend had decided it was time to spice up their love life and forced her to drink it. Luckily, Mi Na had jumped between them in time for the potion to make Chae Young imprint on her. It was somewhat awkward to deal with a clingy, half-drunk girl while trying to thwart off Sa Na’s would-be suitors, but it was a much needed distraction. You had shown up to the party looking drop dead gorgeous, leaving Mi Na to not quite know what to do with herself. Sa Na and Chae Young happily made that decision for her. 

Now, though, you had all of her attention. Of course, she’d never drug you. The Amortentia is just a precaution for if the plan goes to hell. Which it might seeing as Mi Na is getting jittery just thinking about you. She needs to be level headed if she’s gonna get through this encounter without a hitch. Even being the above average actress that she is Mi Na might need some help. Not Felix Felicis, which would probably be the most reliable assistance, but good old-fashion liquid courage. Mi Na is not one to dabble in the mixing of potions, but a shot of tequila is something she’ll get behind at this point. 

Once her throat is sufficiently burned from straight alcohol she texts Sa Na to put the plan in motion. The girl answers almost instantly. No going back now. Mi Na quickly places the half empty bottle of Amortentia on the counter in the kitchenette, right next to a baking sheet holding only one chocolate chip cookie. Regrettably, Mi Na only takes one bite from it before putting it back down. The rest of the cookies are hidden down the hall in Mo Mo and Jeong Hyun’s room where they’ll probably be eaten, but it’s one way to discard evidence. Mi Na carefully goes over her plan in her head. You’ll walk by as she opens her door and pretend the potion has taken effect. If you ask how she came to consume it blame it on a prank Sa Na was going to play on their friends. 

Mi Na’s phone dings in her hand. It’s Sa Na's one minute warning. Without much regard for if she might trip over any mess on the floor, Mi Na sprints to the door and cracks it open. From the small space she can see down the hall towards Tzu Yu and Ji Hyo’s room where she knows the three of you, plus Sa Na, are reviewing for a test. Sa Na was supposed to ask you to grab chips from her room, which happens to also be Mi Na’s room. Once she sees the door open she quickly shuts hers and waits thirty for you to knock. It’s a timid sound, like you didn’t want to disturb her, but Mi Na’s so wound up that it sounds like someone had cast the Blasting Spell. She waits a few seconds before answering, then actress Mi Na is activated. 

“Hey, Mi Na, Sa Na sent me to get more snacks. Do you mind?” Your voice sounds sweeter today, or maybe it’s how nicely your hair is done, it could be how good your dress looks on you. Whatever it is has Mi Na’s acting turning into not-so-acting. 

“Of course not, my love!” This may actually be easier than she thought. All the words she’s been holding back on fear of rejection can flow freely now. You quirk an eyebrow at her as you walk past her, but your smile stays just as bright. 

“Wait,” Mi Na drawls out, a pout on her lips. This time you frown at her in confusion. Taking advantage of your frozen state, Mi Na clings to your arm. “I want to hold your hand.” 

“Mi Na, are you okay?” You sound genuinely concerned as your free hand presses against her forehead. “You seem… _different_ today.” 

“I’m always like this around you, but I could never tell you.” Wrong! She shouldn’t have said that. Now you’ll know this isn’t just a love potion talking, but she’ll also get to eat the rest of that cookie once you reject her. 

“You’ve always had a crush on me? Is that what you’re telling me?” Mi Na ducks her face into your shoulder, but nods nonetheless. “Aw, why didn’t you ever tell me?” Your tone could be flattered or patronizing, but for as much as Mi Na really hates looking like an idiot she offers you the truth. 

“Yeah, I’ve always liked you. You’re just so smart, and sweet, and pretty. God, you are just so beautiful. I never know what to do with you around.” 

“I always thought you were annoyed whenever you caught me staring, so I stayed away, but we could’ve been a couple a long time ago?” 

“I wasn’t annoyed, I was sad! I thought you were looking at Sa Na.” 

“Yes, Sa Na is gorgeous, but–is that Amortentia?” You ask suddenly, starting to pull away from her. Mi Na scrambles to wrap her arms around you so you can’t budge, but you continue squirming regardless. “I thought you said you always felt like this.” Your voice is a mix of anger and dejection. 

“I’m not lying! I really do like you! The reason I have that is actually really embarrassing.” Mi Na admits. 

“It’s half empty.” You persists. Of course you’d know it was half empty. You’re almost the top of the sixth year potion class and identifying each concoction was almost second nature to you. 

“I promise I’ll tell you if you promise not to leave until I do!” Mi Na bargains as her grip around you begins to loosen. 

“Fine, but if this is all a big joke I will never talk to you again Miyoui Mi Na!” You declare, finally pulling away from her. Instead of leaving empty handed as she’d expected you to, you plop yourself on the couch. Relieved, Mi Na sits down next to you, making sure to live a big enough space so you don’t get skeptical again. 

“So? Why do you have Amortentia in your room on the same day you just so happen to ‘confess’ to me?” The air quotes around “confess” hurt Mi Na’s pride just a bit, but she explains anyway. Better to lay all the card on the table than keep something to herself and you think that her love is fake. It’s not. 

“Okay, this is really embarrassing but the Amortentia was going to be my safety net for if you rejected me, which I was positive you would. I could just pretend that I’d accidentally eaten something with the potion in it and you’d think this was all just some freak accident and continue on with doing whatever it is gorgeous people do, but you caught on. I really do like you, honest!” Mi Na explains as fast as she can, tripping over her words and bunching them together to form sentences you almost can’t differentiate. She lets her confession sink in and watches the light return to your eyes. You’re no longer angry, but will you reject her just for planning on messing with your emotions had you rejected her? Hopefully not because Mi Na is almost positive she’ll lay down and die if you reject her now. You just can’t! Not after she’s heard that you would date her if she let you. 

“Mi Na, I believe you, but why go through all the trouble? You’re in the top ten of the most beautiful girls in our year.” Mi Na blinks. She knows that she’s pretty, but never considered herself in that high of a regard. 

“Who are the other nine?” You blink. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s the rest of your friends and Kim Chung Ha. Why?” 

“Because you should be number one,” She mumbles, fingers idly tracing across your face. When she gets to your lips you nip playfully at her hand. To that she squishes your cheeks. 

“Like a cute little puppy,” She teases. You’d always gotten the analogy between humans and animals. If your girlfriend is cuddly and quiet; call her kitten. If your boyfriend has cute teeth that always show when he smiles; call him bunny. And apparently if your girlfriend bites you; call her puppy. You’re not really sure if you can even consider yourself Mi Na’s girlfriend yet seeing as she hasn’t asked you in so many words, but you can’t deny that you like the title. A lot. Mi Na seems to catch on to the hopeful look in your eyes. 

“Hey, puppy,” You hum happily at the new pet name, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Mi Na asks sweetly. Even as you’d already been expecting the question your cheeks flare up excitedly. Mi Na feels the heat from under her palms and strokes her thumbs across your flushed skin. 

“So cute! Is that a yes?” You nod your head shyly, trying to hide your face against her as she’d done to you. She allows you to nuzzle into her neck and wraps her arms around you. 

“I still need to get snacks for the girls.” You mutter. You weren’t one hundred percent sure that you’d want to spend time studying for a test that you could probably pass without doing any extra review and now that you have a girlfriend to hang out with you’re almost positive you don’t want to go back. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you; Sa Na was in on this?” 

“She was?” You ask incredulously, “I thought she just liked the snacks you guys had here better than Ji Hyo and Tzu Yu’s.” 

“Nope! She was my partner in crime!” You can’t even be mad at Sa Na. Even if you were all she’d have to do is laugh and you’d be right there with her to giggle at whatever she thought was funny. That girl just has a way with melting any tension or stress. _That’s_ probably what made you agree to study with them, and right about now you’re glad you did. 

“Who needs potions when you have good ol’ chemistry.” You joke. It’s worthy of being on a bubblegum wrapper, but Mi Na laughs anyway. 

“I sure don’t.” She declares before her lips capture yours in an explosive kiss. Nope, you’d take this over a potion any day.


End file.
